


Somebody is Watching, Part III: Raphael's Story

by Forbidden_Kitten



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Dirty Talk, F/M, Friendship, Lemon, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sad and Happy, Series Finale, Sex, Slow Build, Smut, Voyeurism, Watching, long story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 11:31:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forbidden_Kitten/pseuds/Forbidden_Kitten
Summary: (If you haven't read Parts 1 and 2, please read them in order. Otherwise you might not understand what's going on.)Your steamy night with Leonardo left you wanting moreIn your quest to bring him back, you encounter the last brotherBut he doesn't want to watch...or wait.





	1. Silent Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to the last story in my three part series of "Somebody is Watching". If you haven't already done so, please read Part One and Part Two of the series. Otherwise some parts of the story wont make sense. The previous stories set up the background, the characters and has plot points critical to following stories.  
> The last story is only about half the length of the previous two, but I feel that it still keeps in the tone of the first two and wraps up the whole series in a neat little bow.  
> Enjoy!

Leonardo awoke to a very warm sensation on his arm. After a few moments, his brain recognized that exposed breasts were pressed against him. All of a sudden, images from last night’s events came rushing back in a wave. He shot up like a rocket, then looked back to see if he had woken you, but you were out cold. Leonardo looked at the alarm clock on the dresser. It read half past midnight. He had only been out for a few hours. “[Y/N]?” He said gingerly. You didn’t seem to respond, and instead shuffled and turned away from him on the bed, curling up and shivering. Leonardo reached down and pulled the blanket that had been covering both of you over your naked flesh, blushing a little. He was eerily calm, considering, and reached down to brush the hair out of your face. He froze mid-movement, then reeled back in horror. What the hell was he doing?! You had manipulated him last night into doing the unspeakable. He backed up like a frightened animal of prey, slowly making his way out of the bedroom. Once he was sure it was safe, Leonardo turned and bolted out of the open window. He raced for the lair as fast as the wind, but stopped about ten yards from the entrance to his home, his heart and mind racing. He took a few moments to take slow and deliberate breaths, calming himself. He did not want to alarm anyone upon entering. He wasn’t that late, and Master Splinter trusted him to get home without any disobedience, so there wouldn’t be anyone waiting for him. Leonardo went to Donatello’s workroom, but his younger brother wasn’t there. “Hmph. Must’ve gone to bed already.” Leonardo mumbled. It wasn’t the worst idea. He walked slowly to his room and as he laid down on his bed to drift off to sleep, he thought once more about last night. “Never again.”


	2. Morning Alone

Your eyes fluttered open. You yawned and stretched under the blankets. “Good morning Leonardo”, you said, “How did you sleep?” But there was no answer. You turned over and found yourself alone in your bedroom. The clock read 9:00 a.m. You got up off the bed and searched throughout your apartment, but it was devoid of a certain ninja. You frowned and grumbled. “He could’ve at least stayed for coffee.” You set about getting ready for the day. You were having lunch with Mrs. Jenkins today and then exchanging gifts. After having a cup of coffee to wake up, you took a nice long shower, and put on some sweats. Then you began preparing some green bean casserole and a fresh apple pie. While the food was cooking in the oven, you wrapped up Mrs. Jenkins gift, which was a deluxe tea maker. You’d had your eye on it for months. It was super pricey, but your friend was worth it. And every time she used the stove to heat water, you feared that she would burn the building down with her waning eyesight. As you went back into the kitchen to check on the food, your eyes fell onto a small piece of paper with a phone number on it. You picked it up. Oh, right! This was Leonardo’s number. You took out your cell phone and shot off a quick text: 

“Missed you this morning”

You put the phone down, chuckling. He would know who it was from all right. But would he respond? Last nights events played in your head. Leonardo was so innocent, and it was clear that he had never once felt pleasure of any sort. You wanted so much more of him. Wanted him inside you, his heat flowing into your core. To feel his strong, muscled arms pulling your body close to him as he made love to you passionately. As you got lost in your day dream, the ding of the kitchen timer reminded you to check on your food. You glanced quickly at the phone. “Hope to hear from you Leo.”


	3. Together Again

Leonardo awoke to a furious pounding on his door and an excited voice he hadn’t heard in a long time. “Leo Leo Leo Leo! WAKE UP! IT’S CHRISTMAS!” It was Michelangelo’s voice alright, but why was he home? Leonardo got up out of bed and opened the door to his room. He was greeted with a crushing hug. “Big bro! I missed you! Give Mikey some love!”

Leonardo, barely able to breathe under the weight of his brother’s bear hug, squeaked. “Mikey..need air.”  
Michelangelo released him. “Oh, sorry about that. Merry Christmas!”  
“I got that Michelangelo. What are you doing home?”  
“Splinter said that Raph and I could come home. I really learned my lesson. Now, come on! There are presents to open!” Michelangelo put his arms out like airplane wings and made engine noises as he ran off. 

Leonardo smiled briefly, but it quickly faded as he thought about why Michelangelo had been forced to leave in the first place. Now that his baby brother was back home, there was still a part of Leonardo that wanted to confront him about what happened in [y/n]’s apartment. There was no way after last night though. Leonardo suddenly got the chills and rubbed his arms briskly to warm himself up. He would have to pretend as though he knew nothing, lest he himself confess everything. “Alright”, Leonardo said determinedly, “Nothing happened. Not with me nor with Mickey. End of story.” He headed out of his room and out into the darkened living room, where he found everyone sitting around a 5-foot tree that Donatello had made years ago out of scrap metal he found in the sewers. The LED lights that hung on it were lit up, bathing everyone in a soft, ethereal glow. Each of his brothers, as well as Master Splinter, were holding a gift in front of them. Every year at the beginning of October, they put names in a cup, and whomever's name they drew was the person they bought a present for. This year, Leonardo had drawn his father’s name, and purchased for him a pair of vintage edo-era chopsticks online. Leonardo went to sit between Raphael and Michelangelo, but Raphael put his hand down roughly on the ground. “No room.”, the muscled turtle growled. 

Michelangelo scotched over a foot and smacked Raphael’s hand. “Don’t listen to Raph. There’s plenty of room.”

As Leonardo sat down, Raphael got up and moved to the opposite side of the tree. Leonardo dismissed the action as him being grumpy from his trip with his younger brother. The family opened their presently one by one. Donatello got some computer parts to upgrade his towers, Michelangelo got a stack of comics and a pair of sunglasses, Raphael got a nice-looking pair of Muay Thai boxing gloves (he had torn through the last set smashing bad guys and walls in anger) and Leonardo received a set of porcelain tea cups. Leonardo watched in anticipation as his father opened his gift. As Splinter held the chopsticks, his eyes gleamed with tears. “They are beautiful my son”. As Leonardo began to open his mouth to say something, a beep came from inside his cargo pocket. It sounded like he had received a text message, but there was no one that knew his number besides the four people sitting at the table. Oh, and April and Casey of course. He looked at his phone; perhaps April or Casey was sending out Christmas wishes. But he didn’t recognize the number. He opened the message and his eyes went wide as he read it: 

“Missed you this morning”

Leonardo deleted the message immediately. “Dude, what’s up?” Mikey asked.  
Leonardo shoved the phone in his pocket. “Oh, it was just April sending wishes.”  
Mikey beamed. “That’s nice of her.”

Raphael glared at Leonardo. Something was up, and he intended to find out what was going on.


	4. Holiday Cheer

The last buzz of the timer was like a raven screeching directly into your brain. You shut off the timer and took the food out of the oven to cool, then went to put on something nicer than what you were wearing. You loved the rare opportunities you got to cook, but you made an incredible mess while doing so. You twirled around in your red dress in front of the mirror on your door. Grabbing your coat, you juggled the food and Ms. Jenkin’s present while heading next door to her apartment. Before you could make it there, you stumbled a bit. As everything started to tumble to the ground, it was miraculously saved by a handsome stranger. You looked up at him, taking in his features. Shaggy brown hair framed his ruggedly tan face adorned with a beard. He was stocky, and well over six feet tall. He was dressed in a nice red leather jacket and expensive looking, dark-wash jeans. “Well, hello there. You must be [y/n]. I’m Noah.” His chocolate-brown eyes sparkled. You stared at him, bugged eyed. The stranger looked over his shoulder. “Randy!”, he shouted, “I found her! You’re right about her getting flustered in front of cute guys!” 

You heard a squeal from behind the man. “EEEEEEE! [Y/N]!” Randy came towards the two of you. He looked like a Christmas elf with his pale skin and pine-green suit. He glided up to the big man, then ran his hands through Noah’s hair, messing it up. “You did good Pooh bear. You’ll get some honey later.” Then he looked at you. “Hey there you. Merry Holidays and stuff!”  
You stood up straight. “Randy? What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be with family?”  
“Nah. Since Noah went home for Thanksgiving, I get to be with him for Christmas.” Randy giggled. “Oh, and my parents don’t like visiting because they hate the cold. And I don’t visit them because I don’t like to fly.”  
“Okay, but why are you and your…I can only assume to be your husband, here? At my apartment? Just how do you know where I live by the way?”  
Randy huffed. “Well, I knew where your apartment was, so I went in and asked around. I found the maintenance man to be quite open. If you know what I mean.”  
You cocked your head. “I don’t.”  
“If you don’t know by now, you’re not going to. The reason we are here is that we wanted to invite you to come dine with us for Christmas. Noah here has us booked at the chefs table of a very exclusive restaurant in an hour.”  
“Sorry to disappoint”, you frowned, “but I am having brunch with Ms. Jenkins.”  
Randy clapped his hands together. “Then we’ll join you.”  
Noah’s head whipped toward Randy. “What? But our reservation-“  
“-Can be changed to later this evening.” Randy batted his impossibly long lashes. “Please? For me, Pooh Bear?”  
Noah sighed. “Oh-kay.” He got out his cell phone and walked away, dialing a number.  
“It’s settled then! I’m starving!” Randy exclaimed, rubbing his teeny tummy.  
You stammered “Uh-um-I don’t know. I’d have to ask Ms. Jenkins…”  
The door next to you swung open. My Jenkins came out. “Ask me what?” She looked Randy up and down. “Jumpin’ Jehoshaphat!” She waddled over to him and gave him a hug. “You’re so skinny you’re going to drop between the sewer grates. [Y/N], aren’t you going to introduce me to your friend?”  
The food was getting heavy in your arms. “Ms. J, Randy. Randy, Ms. J. Can I put this food down please?”  
About this time, Noah came back and easily grabbed the food with one hand, sauntering past Ms. Jenkins into the apartment. “I got it. Pardon me Ma’am.”  
Ms. Jenkin’s toes curled as she eyed Noah’s firm backside. “Welp, that just flooded my basement!” She turned to you and smiled. “Will these two be joining us for brunch?”  
You cringed at the joke, but nodded in agreement. Randy picked up the old woman with ease (for his lithe stature), kissed her on the cheek, and waltzed her into the apartment. Looking back at you, Ms. Jenkins winked and said, “Ooo-wee, I’m going to get my Christmas goose this year.” 

You had to smiled at the sexual innuendo. Speaking of which, you hadn’t heard your phone go off with a notification back. You took out your phone. Sure enough, Leonardo hadn’t responded to your text, so you clicked on his number and pressed the ‘call’ button. It rang and rang, but Leonardo didn’t answer. You debated Leaving a voicemail, but decided to try calling one more time…


	5. Truth Revealed

After the present exchange had concluded, it was time to order something to eat. The turtles tried for years to find a decent restaurant that was open for Christmas day, but no luck. Casey finally had clued them in to a good place last year. Being a bachelor as long as he was, he had spent a few holidays covering for coworkers on Christmas day so that they could spend time with their children and spouses. Several times he had worked all day and couldn’t make it to Christmas dinner with his family. On those occasions, he had ordered food to go from a dim sum restaurant near the lower east side. Their food was the best in China Town. Once he and April started dating, he declared that his Christmas present to the turtles would be ordering one of everything on their brunch menu for the turtles and Master Splinter. He even delivered it to the closest grate to their home. Donatello contacted Casey and set up the drop-off time for 12:00, since brunch at the restaurant didn’t open till 11 a.m. Leonardo volunteered to go get the food. “I’ll go witcha Leo”, Raphael said with a sly grin. As the two walked in silence, Raphael took out his cell phone. He shot a text to April:

R: Hey, thanks for the Christmas text. 

The response was immediate:

A: What are you talking about? I didn’t text any of you.  
R: Oh? My bad. I must’ve been mistaken.   
A: O-kay. Well, Merry Christmas you guys.  
R: See ya. 

Raphael stewed in his anger. He knew it. Leonardo was lying. It was time to get the truth out of his brother. But before he could say anything, a melodious tone cut through emptiness. Leonardo jumped then pulled his phone out of his pocket. It showed your number. “Who’s calling?” Raphael asked inquisitively. 

Leo tried to shrug nonchalantly. “It’s just April.”  
“Answer it then Leo.”  
“What if Casey calls to say he is running late? I’ve got to keep the line free.”   
Raphael fumed as the ringing stopped. “What if it was important?”  
“Then she’ll leave a voicemail!”, Leo snapped at his younger brother, then nearly dropped the phone as it sprang to life again.   
“Answer it Leo!” Raphael shouted.  
“I said, she can leave a voicem—" Leonardo was cut off by Raphael’s fist to his mouth. Leonardo dropped to his knees, phone clattering on the ground.   
Raphael snatched up the phone. “I’ll answer it then!” He didn’t recognize the number, but he still clicked the answer button. There was silence on the other line, then a woman whom he didn’t recognize spoke. “Hello? Leo?” Raphael didn’t answer. The woman persisted. “Leo? LEE-OOH? It’s [y/n]. Are you there? I missed you this morning.” And with that last sentence, Raphael mashed the ‘end call’ button, nearly breaking the phone. “It was the whore that blew you last night.”

Leonardo sat back, head spinning, blood running down from his lip. “I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about.”  
“Don’t lie to me Leo! I saw the video while Donnie was watching it! Honestly, after hearing the whole story, I don’t know which of you three is worse. Mikey for whackin’ it in this broad’s place, you for gettin’ your dick sucked on duty, or Donnie for whackin’ it watching you get your dick sucked!” Leonardo’s has jaw dropped. Raphael continued. “Oh, you didn’t know that last part, did you Leo? You’re all fucking sick. Each and every one of ya’!” Raphael reached in his pocket and took out his own phone and threw it at his brother. “Here. Yer’ using my phone for now. In case you get any ideas about callin’ her back.”

Raphael stormed off back towards the lair, leaving Leonardo alone in the tunnel.


	6. A Christmas Treat

You looked down at your phone. You could’ve sworn that somebody picked up the line, because you heard someone breathing. But then it just went dead after 20 seconds, which as weird. You sent a text message:

“Hey, I know you are there. I heard you breathing heavy, you nasty. You thinking about last night?”

Randy’s voice cut through the air. “[Y/N]? Are you coming in? I’m so hungry!”

You went into the apartment and shut the door. Despite your hesitation to invite Randy and his husband to brunch, it was actually a nice time. There was just enough food to feed you all as well. Noah sure could pack the food away. You kept looking at him. He seemed the total opposite of Randy, but they were so stupid cute together. You sighed and thought about what it would be like to have someone special in your life. Someone like Leonardo. You sent another text:

“Wish you were here. I’m sure Ms. Jenkins would’ve flipped. Don’t pretend like you don’t know her either. I saw you two talking on the balcony that night.”

Randy looked at you. “Who are you texting? It’s not Rhys is it?”  
“No Randy, I don’t think I’ll be seeing him anymore.”  
“Oh really?” Randy raised his eyebrows. “Why not?” You rehashed the night that you broke Randy’s nose for getting too handsy.  
Noah cracked his knuckles. “What a jerk.” He turned to Randy. “You better never introduce me to him. I’ll break his face.”  
“Don’t worry Pooh Bear. I knew he was bad news, but I didn’t think he would ever try to get grabby with a girl without permission. I will not be contacting him back.” Randy kissed Noah, then turned back to you. “But you didn’t answer my question [y/n]. Who were you texting?”  
You blushed. “Um, just someone I hung out with last night.”  
Randy’s eyes lit up. “Say no more. So where is this mysterious man?”  
“He had to go home to spend Christmas with his family I’m sure.”  
Noah shrugged. “Meh. His loss. So now what?”  
Ms. Jenkins got up. “Now we get celebrate hammered and watch cheesy holiday movies!” She walked into the kitchen and reappeared with a pitcher of something white and a bottle of dark liquid. “Eggnog with rum anyone?”  
You nodded ‘yes’ and Randy gasped with excitement, but Noah shook his head. “No alcohol in mine ma’am. I don’t drink.”

Mrs. Jenkins got out three tall glasses and poured three boozy drinks and one non-alcoholic drink. The four of you gathered around the television. While watching two terrible romantic Christmas comedies, you kept drinking and sending texts to Leonardo giving candid comments about the movies. Before the third movie started, Noah spoke up. “I hate to ruin the fun, but our reservations are in an hour and a half and I want to get there early.”

Ms. Jenkins pouted. “Aw, but I didn’t get to open my present.” She stuck out her lips and her eyes got wide underneath her coke bottle glasses.  
Noah sighed. “I have got to stop being a pushover. I guess we have time.”  
Ms. Jenkins Got her present and yours and ripped through the paper on hers in a frenzy. “Ooo hee hee hee! Oh [y/n]! I love it! Open yours!”  
You tore open through the big package. It was Batman pajama onesie, and a pair of fuzzy black slippers. You had to giggle. “Oh, I get it. You still remember the night we met, huh?” Misty-eyed, you hugged your best friend warmly. “I love it Ms. J.”  
“No jumping of balconies to see if you can fly though, okay?” She waggled her finger at you and tittered.  
You crossed your heart. “Promise. I guess I better get this back to my apartment and head off with the boys.”  
“Okay”, Ms. Jenkins said with a yawn, “I’m going to get another glass of nog in me and then get to bed. It’s late.”  
All three of you hugged Mrs. Jenkins good-bye. Randy and Noah waited outside while you went back to your apartment to drop off your present. You took a picture of your goodies and sent it to Leonardo in a text:

“Look what I got from Ms. Jenkins!”

Then you went outside. “Alright boys. Take me away” Randy called a ride on the way back to the street. AN SUV pulled up, and it was toasty warm on the inside. The three of you rode across town and the vehicle dropped you off in front of a swanky looking restaurant in mid-town. You thought back to Thanksgiving. If this restaurant was anything like the one you went to on Thanksgiving, you were in for a real Christmas treat!


	7. Leave Me Alone

Raphael hadn’t had the phone for a minute when a text appeared in the phone’s inbox. He opened the message to read it. 

“Hey, I know you are there. I heard you breathing heavy, you nasty. You thinking about last night?”

He ignored the message as he tromped back to the lair. When he arrived, Mikey gave him an inquisitive look. “Bro, I thought you were going to help Leo get the food?”

Raphael shrugged. “He said he got it all by himself.” He plopped himself down in front of the television and turned it on.   
Michelangelo shrugged. After about 10 minutes, Leonardo called Michelangelo. “Hey, there is too much food for me to carry by myself. Can I get a little help please?”   
“Sure, Leo. Be right there.” The young turtle hung up and shot Raphael a look. “I thought you said Leo didn’t need help.”  
Raphael looked back and shrugged. “Oops. Guess I was wrong.” He turned off the television to sit at the table while Michelangelo left the lair to go help Leonardo with the food. 

When Leonardo and Michelangelo returned with their haul, they placed all the food on the table. Michelangelo went to go call Donatello and Master Splinter to the table. After lunch, it was time for meditation. After about 45 minutes in silence, a beep came from Raphael’s shorts, which gathered the attention of the entire room. Raphael left the room abruptly and went into the living room. He looked at the phone and saw a text message. It said something about some broad named Ms. Jenkins and how Leo knew her as well. “Who the hell in Ms. Jenkins?”, Raphael thought to himself, then turned the phone on silent. He went back to the training room, where his father gave him an annoyed look. Raphael gave Leonardo a look. “Oh, it was just Casey, asking if the food was alright.” Leonardo grumbled low under his breath, which hurt his still-throbbing jaw. 

Splinter gave Raphael a look of patience, but his voice held annoyance. “Next time turn your phone on silent before coming in to meditate.”  
“Yes Sensei.” Raphael replied.

There were no further disturbances for the rest of the afternoon and evening; Raphael made sure of that.


	8. Unrequited

All throughout dinner, you kept checking your phone. You hadn’t heard back from Leonardo, and a dark cloud of grumpiness was forming over your head. Noah was oblivious to your feelings, but your sour mood did not go unnoticed by Randy. “What’s wrong puddin’? You’ve hardly said a dozen words since our food came. And that’s your third martini.”  
“Oh, I’m just enjoying this good food”, you lied.   
Randy took a bite of his crème brule. “Mmm. It is yummy, but you’re still lying to me. Also, you’ve been checking your phone non-stop, each time getting a bigger frown on your face. Your beau not responding?”  
“No…”  
“Who cares [y/n]! It’s Christmas and you’re spending it with the two most handsome men on the island. So cheer up buttercup!” He held his wine glass up and Noah followed suit with his sparkling water.  
You grinned. “I guess you’re right.” You clinked glasses with the two and downed your martini, getting raised eyebrows from the couple. “Last one’, you hiccuped, “promise.”

After dinner, despite what Randy said, you began to think about Leonardo not calling you back and it got your mind racing. “Keep it together [y/n]. Guess it’s time to up my game.” You thought yourself. Randy and Noah dropped you off in front of your building. You got up the stairs and made it into your apartment without incident. You don’t know why, but when you drank, you tended to do irrational and naughty things, and tonight was no exception. You took off your underwear, lifted your dress and bent over, backside to the mirror on your bedroom door. With one click, you had a beautiful picture of your voluptuous ass on your cell phone, and with another couple of clicks, had sent it to Leonardo. Then you snuggled into your comforter.


	9. Ready for This

The brothers had just gone out on patrol, each taking a different area to keep a lookout for ay adversary activity. Raphael had to finally turn his phone’s sound up to keep in contact with his brothers during patrol. The phone erupted in a series of a dozen beeps, all notifications of missed text messages. Raphael stopped on one of the rooftops and sat down on the edge to open them. One by one he read them, each of them more asinine then the next (according to him.) They blathered on about movies that the chick had watched; Raphael couldn’t have given two fucks. The last one was a picture that came in had a picture of some Batman pajamas. “I’m done with this chick.” He grumbled out loud and went to block her number, but another beep lit up the phone. “Oh, for the love of God. Now what!?” He opened the message and nearly dropped the phone. Staring back at him was a picture of a woman’s exposed backside, devoid of any undergarments. Raphael’s pupils enlarged as he took in the image of the woman’s exposed labia, wet and glistening. She was obviously aroused when she took this photograph. But why would she send this to Leonardo? Was she really that hard up for sex with a turtle? If so, why Leonardo and not him? He licked his lips as he salivated over the idea of plunging his massive battering ram inside a woman. But he didn’t know where she lived, so he didn’t exactly know how to find her. Then Raphael recalled Donatello blathering on about how they identified this chick using her driver’s license. Maybe her information was still on the computer. Raphael went back to the lair, chuckling to himself the whole time. He booted up the computer and groaned. How was he supposed to know where Donatello kept the woman’s information in all this nerdy crap? He started clicking on random folders and after twenty frustrating minutes, he found what he was looking for. “Bingo” he said out loud to no one in particular. He made his way across town to the building where the object of both his anger and his lust resided. After determining the appropriate windowsill, he quietly made his way to his destination. It was after 11 p.m., but there were still lights on in the building. The city that never sleeps, right? As the well-muscled turtle landed, there came a fairly loud chorus of jingles from a wind chime on the side of the balcony. Raphael cursed under his breath, and check to see if the window was unlocked. It wasn’t to his delight (a nasty habit of yours), and he slipped into the living room. The place was mostly dark, except for a light that came from a back room. On the door to the room was a mirror, and in the reflection was you, lying on the sheets with your dress half pulled up. Raphael tiptoed slowly to your bedroom, keeping an eye on you the whole time. Suddenly, a beep came from the phone in his pocket, causing Raphael to freeze like a deer in a headlight. He quickly took out the phone and turned it on silent. His head turned towards you as you shuffled on the bed, but didn’t sit up; it seemed like you were sound asleep. Creeping slowly into the room, Raphael switched off the lights, plunging the room into darkness. This action was not to his benefit though, as now he couldn’t see much of anything. He stumbled around, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, but it didn’t happen fast enough. He ran straight into your metal bed frame, his weight rocking the mattress. Shit…


	10. Somebody is Watching

You awoke to a jolting movement. “What the fuck?!?”, you screamed and looked around. It was dark in your room. But you clearly remember leaving the light on. As your breathing steadied and your heartbeat starting slowing, you could hear a faint noise. You turned towards the noise and strained your eyes. As they adjusted, you saw a large humanoid figure back away from the bed into the hallway. “Leo!” You could barely contain your excitement, “You came!” There wasn’t a response. You wanted to turn on the light, but you didn’t want the object of your desire to leave, so you fumbled your way to your computer to turn it on, illuminating the room gently the monitor. “Please come back! I’ll make it worth your while.” You looked into the darkness of the living room. You couldn’t see anything. You decided to chance turning on your bedroom light and looked once again towards the front of your apartment. You saw that Leonardo had not left, but was standing near the door, hidden in the shadows. Acting quickly, you first grabbed the computer chair and positioned it in front of the doorway. Then you slowly stripped off your clothing, licking your lips while you undressed. Lastly, you got your special toy out of your dressed drawer and sat down on the chair, legs spread wide. You turned on the you little friend and the sound of a soft ‘whir’ filled the apartment. You saw Leonardo take a step closer, still shrouded in darkness. You giggled seductively and sighed a breathy sigh as you ran your toy over your breasts, hardening your nipples and bringing goosebumps you your skin. You could feel yourself getting aroused as you heard a low rumble escaped Leonardo’s chest. You moved the toy downward until you hit your lower region and used your other hand to spread your lips further apart, giving the turtle a better view of your forbidden temple. Your juices flowed down to the chair, and you heard Leonardo inhale the scent of your womanly fragrance. “Oh yeah”, the voice purred low. His voice sounded so different, but you thought nothing of it. You placed you vibrating wand on your pulsating bud, a moan escaping your lips. Your arousal grew quickly as you rubbed your spot slowly. You voice came out in a desperate cry. “Please Leo…I need you so bad.” As he stepped into the dim light, a startling realization hit that this was NOT Leonardo. Time stood still as you took in the form in front of you. This turtle was taller than Leonardo, and more heavily muscled. The masked that covered the top of his face and head looked blood red, and underneath it flashed a pair of bright gold eyes, like a jungle cat. You turned off your toy and set it down on the ground using slow and deliberate movements. Was this Donatello? Not exactly what you had pictured. As he prowled towards you, you couldn’t help but still be turned on at the thought of being stalked. “Um, Donatello?” Suddenly, as if loaded on a spring, the turtle launched toward you. “I’m Raphael!!”


	11. What You Need

Raphael snatched you from the chair and in one swift movement, slammed you down on the bed. The wind was knocked out of you, and before you could recover, a hand was wrapped around your throat. “Aw man, hearing my brothers’ names was a real boner killer. How am I going to fix that?” Unable to speak, you shrugged. “I know”, he continued, “You’re going to fix it for me. Do what I say, and things will go well for ya’. If you try to run or scream…” He squeezed your neck tightly with his hand. “Well, don’t.” Despite the threat of harm, the moment he released your neck, you instinctively rolled towards the door to get away from him. “Wrong move [y/n].” He grabbed your right arm and whirled you around. With his other hand he brandished a weapon the likes you’d never seen and pulled it back high. You closed your eyes, waiting for the strike to happen, but instead hear a loud crack. Raphael had plunged the item into your wall, close to the ceiling. He threw you once more on the bed “Don’t move!” He growled through what looked like razor-sharp teeth. This time you obeyed. He removed the mask on his head, golden eyes flashing bright against his dark forest-green skin. With ease he bound your wrists together and lifted you up as if you weighed nothing. He hooked your wrists over the edge of the weapon like a piece of fresh meat and spread your legs over his shoulders. Your body responded to what was about to happen and Raphael once again inhaled your scent. He gripped your buttocks as he blessed your inner thighs with butterfly kisses; a surprisingly gentle change from his previous behavior. But this was just an act, as his tongue darted straight towards your hot button. He licked you up and down like a cat drinking from a delicious bowl of milk. He savored you while you shuddered and writhed in his grip, both enjoying every moment and trying not to climax. He was a brute, playing with your body like a toy, and you tried not to give in to the erupting pleasure that started at your core and spread throughout your body. But your body took over where you mind should have been in control as you orgasmed, juices covering his chin. “Good girl’, Raphael uttered, “I think I’m ready for ya’.” He lifted you off the weapon and pushed you down on all fours on the bed. He caressed your backside, then pulled back and smacked your ass as hard as he could, eliciting a half scream, half moan from your lips. “Oh yeah, you want it, don’t you?” 

You shook your head and whimpered. “No.”  
Raphael pushed your head down, and your arms buckled as your face hit the sheets. “Don’t lie to me [y/n].” His fingers explored your wetness as he slipped his fingers inside of your flower. The sound fueled your excitement. “Your mouth says no, but your pussy says yes.” He removed his fingers from you and pulled you back against his chest by your arms. His fingers once again pushed into you, his hand becoming drenched with your essence. “Come on girl. Tell me you want it.”  
Your knees were shaking, but you weren’t going to give in. “No”, you said shakily. Even you didn’t believe your answer.  
Raphael pushed you back on all fours. “Let’s see if I can’t change ‘yer mind.” With that he pulled out his impressive rod and pushed it inside you, gently at first, feeling your walls expand to take all of him inside.  
You gasped. He was so big; even more so than Leonardo. It was borderline painful. “Fuck…yes.”  
Raphael pulled your hair, yanking your head back. “Yes what?”  
You turned your head and gave him a smoldering look. You grunted. “Yes, I want it. Give me what I need Raphael.”  
With that command, Raphael unleashed what can only be described as carnal ramming into your core, and viciously pounded away.


	12. Discovering Savagery

Leonardo looked at his phone. He had sent mass text out to his brothers for a status update. Donatello and Michelangelo had responded, but Raphael hadn’t. Normally he would’ve texted back immediately. He called his thick-headed brother, but there was no response. He called over and over, but there was no response. Leonardo called Donatello. “Hey, I can’t get in touch with Raphael. He should’ve answered by now.”

Donatello shrugged, even though his older brother couldn’t see it. “I don’t know what to say. Think he’s in trouble?”  
“I don’t know Donnie. He might have just gone back to the lair to brood. Apparently, he was pretty pissed about what happened with you and I last night.”  
“Uh,” Donatello stammered, “You know huh?”  
“Yeah Donnie. It doesn’t matter. We all did things we regret. I can’t judge you.”  
“What do we do then?” Donatello asked.  
Leo furrowed his brow. “We call the patrol off. Text Mikey to meet us at the lair. We have to hash this out while Master Splinter is asleep or it’ll be a thing that builds until he explodes. Last thing we need is our father finding out.”  
“Got it Leo. See you back at home.”

With that, they both hung up. Donatello texted Michelangelo the update and went to meet his brothers. When all three of them arrived back at the lair a half an hour later, then went on a search for their hot-headed brother. Unfortunately, he wasn’t in his usual places he would be found. At this point, they split up to search for him. Donatello entered his workroom and immediately noticed that his computer was on. As he approached it, his eyes fell on the monitor. A sense of dread enveloped him as he saw that your driver’s license picture had been pulled up. “Shit!”

About this time, Leonardo walked in. “What’s wrong?”  
“Shit shit shit!” The younger turtle pulled up his program that hacked into your webcam. 

Neither he nor Leonardo was prepared for what came up on the screen. It was his brother, hunched over [y/n]’s bed, mask off and shorts around his ankles. Something was moving underneath him, and they saw what appeared to be feet on Raphael’s shoulder. The two of them finally registered that it was [y/n] on her back squirming as her center was being ravaged by the muscled turtle. Raphael pumped himself in and out of [y/n] furiously as though his was trying to drive her through the bed. The room was silent, with only the sound of [y/n]’s ass up slapping against Raphael’s lower plastron. Minutes passed, and without warning, there came a loud munching sound from behind Leonardo and Donatello. They whipped their heads around. Michelangelo strolled into the room, happily snacking away on a bowl of popcorn. “Mikey!”, Leonardo snapped, “What the hell are you doing?”

Michelangelo held out the bowl as he walked up to his brothers. “What? It’s got extra butter. Want some?” As he came up to the screen, he squinted his eyes. “Yo, what are you watching?” His chewing stopped abruptly as he realized what was happening. The bowl clattered to the floor, spilling popcorn everywhere. “No. No no no no no. [Y/N]…” His voice sounded sad, then his tone turned serious. “We have to stop this now!”

Raphael and Donatello nodded at their younger brother in unison, and the three of them left to end the savagery.


	13. The Last Time

Raphael had been thrusting into you for a while, changing positions only so that he could look into your eyes, raw with need. He saw the pain and joy in them and it only fueled his instinct to devour your body. There was no emotion in this act; there was only fucking. As he impaled you with his column, you begged him for more punishment and he responded by driving member harder and faster. Raphael pulled you towards the edge of the bed and lifted your ass up. He was close to climaxing, but refused to do so until he made you surrender everything to him. He wrapped his hand around your throat. “Cum for me!” Between the barking order and the pressure on your neck, your slickness increased and your head swirled. You wanted to tell him that you were on the verge of release, but you could only squeak and nod. Raphael groaned once more. “Oh Fuck. Fuuuuck!” With that, he gave everything he had into burrowing his column deep into your honey pot with long, hard strokes. You couldn’t take it anymore. You peaked and succumbed to Raphael, whispering his name as you came. Then your world went dark with exhaustion. As he felt you orgasm, he pulled his manhood out and painted you with his essence. When he was finished, he saw that you weren’t moving. He worried that he had gone to far, but then you smiled, completely satisfied in your slumber. Raphael took care in cleaning both of your bodies. He placed you underneath the covers of your bed and tucked you in. Turning off the light, he turned to find that his brothers were standing in front of him in your living room. Michelangelo had a look of agony on his face. “How could you Raph?”

Raphael’s face was somber. He had no regrets. “I did what I had to do. I gave her what you three couldn’t.”  
Leonardo spoke next. “But why?”  
Raphael pushed passed them. “[Y/N] needed this. She needed someone to take her, body and mind. Now let’s go. This is the last time we speak of this...", he motioned to your bed room door, "...or her, ever again." 

As Raphael left, the remaining brothers knew that he was right. They had no place in your world. They would have to disappear from your life, forever.


	14. Epilogue

The fall air was cool and crisp as you walked towards your destination. It had been a year since your first encounter with Michelangelo. You tried contacting Leonardo via telephone the day after the erotic visit from Raphael, but all you received was a notice that his number was no longer in service. His character had disappeared from your online game as well. You waited many nights listening for the sound of a presence on your balcony, but after several weeks, it became clear that the turtles weren’t coming back. You threw yourself into your work and your cosplay, but you couldn’t dedicate your time and energy to both. Something had to give, so you turned in your letter of resignation and walked out of the boutique with your head high. Your friends seemed pleased with this decision and in turn, encouraged you create new pieces and show your talent to the world. But the good times were not to last long. Ms. Jenkins passed at the end of April, leaving a giant hole in your heart. Days after her death, you received a shock that you had been named in her will. Much to your surprise, Ms. Jenkins had left you ownership of her apartment and most of her valuables. She also left you a tidy sum from her savings account, enough to support you for a good while. She noted in the will that you were like the daughter she never had and deserved a better life than you were living. After the funeral, Randy and Noah helped you sort through everything, making sure you got a fair price on the market for the items you inherited. You kept the more sentimental stuff and bought a shelving unit to display them lovingly. The couple also found a tenant to reside in Ms. Jenkin’s old apartment, which brought in money to help you take care of your rent and utilities. Then you hid yourself away from the world for several months, working on new concepts and costumes. As fall came, you received news that would change your life. You had been accepted at the Academy of Dramatic Arts. What’s more, you had the funds to attend. Randy had talked you up for several months to Bianca’s father and convinced the old man to invest in new talent. Someone who would be more grateful than his own daughter. You were hired as a model for his company and received a paycheck that would pay for your schooling. Classes started at the beginning of the new year, so you had some tie to re-emerge, giving relief to Randy and his husband. You were meeting them later for their first ever Halloween bash, but there was someplace you had to go first. Someplace you had been going once a month for the past six months. You walked silently, finally stopping at the foot of your best friend’s grave. Ms. Jenkins was buried next to her husband, joining him in eternal rest. You pulled two carafes out of your bag. One filled with coffee for Mr. Jenkins, and one filled with tea for Mrs. Jenkins. As you set the cups next to the two headstones and sat down, your eyes filled with tears. “Happy Halloween old friend…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my last story in the series. I will be working on one-shots for a while, some long and some short. I may do another series work at some point, if a reader requests it or I get a spark of inspiration from real life.


End file.
